Walking The Past.
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Angel helps Cordelia, with a History Assignment. And reviles something about the past, which includes her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking The Past.

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school. 

Rating: PG.

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Part One.

Cordelia was walking towards her less favourite class, History. When she bumped into Buffy.

"Morning Buffy, any trouble?" Buffy looked Cordelia up and down wondering why she was so interested all the sudden.

"Why you asking?" Cordelia gave Buffy her best smile and continue talking.

"Just curious."

"Your curious, yeah right Cordelia pull the other one."

"Oh okay if you really want to know the truth, I wanted a reason to get out of History." Buffy laughed.

"I think I have tried that excuse with Giles to try and get out of History."

"And what did you say?" Cordelia said hoping he said something to her advantage.

"Believe me you don't want to know!"

"So let me guess, he said something like, how important it was to know our past, if we want to look towards the future." Buffy raised her eyebrows at Cordelia. 

"Cordelia that's exactly what he said."

"Yeah I thought as much, it seems like every teacher likes that line. Must be a famous saying or something." Cordelia chuckled to herself, really dreading of walking into her History class. She hadn't done her assignment and her teacher warned her the next time she didn't do her work, the plenty would be grave. And living in Sunnydale grave could literally mean grave.

"Cordelia before you go and work your self up maybe you should know History classes have been cancelled today." Cordelia eyes grew doubled in size when she heard Buffy say those beautiful words. 

"Yes that gives me a day to do my assignment."

"You haven't even started ject, you do know if she realises you did it in a rush, she still be as mad as if you didn't do it."

"Yeah I know but I'll be handing something in."

"Yeah, so what period did you get?"

"1700's you wouldn't know where I can start do you?" Buffy smiled at Cordelia, she knew exactly where she would start.

"Well you could ask someone who was alive in the 1700's!"

"Yeah, I could thanks Buffy. You wouldn't mind if he helped me with my assignment."

"Of course not unless it becomes more than just studying." Buffy says this to Cordelia as I warning, because she knew once Cordelia like, her Angel a lot. 

"Oh Buffy don't worry once found out he was vampire, I lost interest." Cordelia was hoping Buffy didn't realise she was lying. The truth of the matter was, that she was in love with the vampire. And knew she could never have him, so she made it out that she was no longer interested. 

"I know, but I still had to say it." Buffy looked down at her watch, it was getting close to her next class. "Oh got to run Cordelia, meet me at the library after classes and I take you to Angel's."

"Okay, thanks, Buffy."

Library After School,

Buffy entered the library and sat down patiently waiting for Cordelia. Oblivious to Buffy Cordelia was in the library within the stacks.

10 Minutes Later,

Buffy was starting to get frustrated, 'where the hell is she.' Her mind shouted.

Giles walked fro the stalks and spotted Buffy on saw she was frustrated.

"Oh Buffy there you are! We've been waiting for you. You haven't been here long have you?"

"We've? And yes about 10 minutes."

"Well, yes me and Cordelia have been waiting."

"She's here?"

"Yes, I'm here, Files has been helping me get a few books, for my assignment. So I can get another perspective of the period."

"God idea, so why let me wait here?"

"Well Buffy, we didn't hear you arrive." Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

"Cordelia did you read the notice broad today?"

"No, I hardy read from it, the stuff posted on the board is usually boring, anyway."

"Well I would usually agree with you, but willow said, I better read the notice from our History teacher." Cordelia's face turned to one of terror.

"What did it say?"

"That our assignment has been changed to show and tell. And that we have to dress in the period we are doing. And because of that reason, she's giving us an extra week to prepare."

"Oh God!" Cordelia dropped the books she was holding on to the table. "I suppose the best way to look at this situation, is that I have an extra week to complete my essay. But where am I going to get the period dress from."

"Oh, I'm sure you figure something out, Cordelia. So you still want to go to Angel's?"

"Yeah, why not! The quicker I'm finished with the essay, the more time I can look for a suitable dress."

**Outside Angel's Mansion,**

"Cordelia, why don't you just go in I forgot my mother wanted me to do something, before I come home."

"Oh, okay sure." Buffy was out before Cordelia could finish her sentence. And all the sudden Cordelia felt anxious, she knew she could hind what she felt about Angel, if Buffy was around. But now she wasn't around, and how was she supposing to hind from a vampire, her increased heart beat and breathing. At least with Buffy around, he would be concentrating on Buffy instead of her. 

Cordelia slowly crept towards the door, and she took a deep breath in and pushed open the door with a confident air.

Angel was trying reading a book, his mind was wandering and mostly about Cordelia. He had known something for centuries about Cordelia, and it was nearing that time, when that something would happen. 

Angel heard the door open and he thought it would be Buffy, but he sensed it wasn't and turned to see who it was.

"Cordelia?"

"Angel, um I'm wandering if you… um… um…" Cordelia was stuttering, Angel could tell she was really nervous. Of course he knew it was because she loved him. He knew that before, she even knew she was in love with him. 

"Cordelia, you don't have to be nervous when asking me for a favour."

"Oh I know, sorry it's been a long day." Cordelia said finally getting her confidence back. "Can you help me with an assignment."

Angel suddenly had a flashback to before he was turned. To a lovely girl called Gaynor, who looked exactly like Cordelia. They had been riding in the woods and had came to s meadow, where they had set up a picnic, And Gaynor told him this, "The reason it was made possible to be here, my love, is one day, I asked a friend called Angel for help. On my History assignment."

Angel knew Cordelia was Gaynor and because of that was already in love with Cordelia. But knew nothing could happen until Cordelia/Gaynor hinted to when Cordelia was going to be transported back in time. It had been a long time to wait, but the time was finally here. It was hard to be in love with people at the same time, but somehow he had managed. 

Cordelia just stared at Angel, he had been quiet for about 10 minutes, it looked like he was remembering something. It was like what she had just said triggered a memory.

Cordelia went towards Angel; she reached out towards him, and touched him on the shoulder. "Angel you okay?"

Angel shook himself back to reality, "Sorry, sure I'll help as much as can, so what's the subject?"

Cordelia decided to drop the subject about him spacing out because it seemed like he didn't want to discuss it. 

"History, 1700's to be exact. I need to write an essay about how life was, how people of that period lived. I thought who better to ask then someone who was born in that period." Angel give her one of his rare, full smiles, and she knew she should count herself lucky.

"Sure come sit down, so how do you want to do this. I can tell you stories about some of the things, I did when I was growing up. Or do you want the major facts of what happen in the 18th century." Cordelia sat herself down next to Angel, and thought about what would be the best way to get the research she needed, while staring into the blazing fire.

"I think both, but I think maybe if we start with the facts, like what kind of houses you live in? What kind of daily chores had to be done? Things like that, and then maybe tell me what important people were alive in the period. Then maybe we can get on to your story telling."

Cordelia turned her glance from the fire to Angel, who she noticed was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay, What's so funny vamp boy?"

"Sorry, you always remind me of someone and it always makes me smile. Actually sometimes you are so like her, I think you are her, and I have to tell myself your not." Cordelia smiled sincerely at Angel, as she had reminded him of someone he loved, and she could see a little amount of pain in his eyes. She knew it was difficult to talk about her.

"She was obviously someone you loved very much?"

"Yes she was, and do you know how you remind me of her?" Cordelia shook her head and Angel continued. "Everything about you! Your looks, if I didn't know it, I would say you were twins. Your witty ness, your honesty, nearly your whole personality." Angel was not afraid to tell Cordelia these things now because maybe once she goes back in time. She would remember this conversation and know all the time he was a vampire and in Sunnydale he was n love with her.

"Really wow, sounds like I've had a past life, and we happen to be in love." Cordelia said slightly laughing.

"Well I didn't believe in past lives until I saw you."

"What?? You have to be joking, you think I was your past love from when you were human?" Cordelia stared into his eyes realising he believe it with all his heart and soul. "Okay, if you believed that, how come from the minute you was me, you didn't take any notice. And if you believed I was her, how come you're not in love with me?"

Angel got off the position he was sitting in and walked over to the fire. He picked up a poker and poked the ambers of the fire. "How would you know if I love you or not, Cordelia?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you never said so, oh and you have never showed any interest."

"Well what if I told you that the person I loved when I was human, wasn't you in your past life, but you. And I realised that she was from the future when I got my soul, and became Angel."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"And I didn't tell you I loved you because I knew there would be a time and place to tell you."

"And I'm supposing that's now?" Angel turned round and faced Cordelia.

"Yes."

"So… you love me, but you also love Buffy?" Angel nodded his head, and sat down next to Cordelia.

"I loved Buffy, before I even knew you lived in Sunnydale. But when I first saw you, I knew you were my first love and I had convicting thoughts about you and Buffy."

"So, you chose to be with Buffy because you thought you two were each others destiny's because you were like slayer and vampire?"

"Yeah something like that, but I now know, I made the wrong decision."

"You know this because you have been having dreams?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been having dreams as well, in them 'the powers that be' or something keep telling me your love's past is your future. I didn't understand what they were saying, but if what you say is true, I understand now."

They looked at each other and leaned into one other, their lips were about to touch, when they heard the handle on the door turn. They made distance between each other and pretended to be doing something.

The door opened and Cordelia and Angel turned to see who it was.

"Buffy?" angel and Cordelia said at the same time.

"Hi, I've finished the job my mother wanted me to do, so I thought I come back here to see if you needed any help."

Angel stood up from where he was sitting, and stood in front of Buffy. "Buffy there's no need me and Cordelia are finished for the night." Angel then turned to Cordelia, "Cordelia, why don't you read the chapter on 'the way they lived' and I meet you again at sun down tomorrow in the library." Angel thought it would be better for now that him and Cordelia, shouldn't be left alone for a while. 

"Sure sounds great thanks for all the help, Angel." Cordelia stands up and collects all the books she had and started to walk out. Her heart aching because she knew Angel loved her and Buffy was going to staying with, her Angel. 

Once Cordelia was out of the door, she leaned against it and her eyes started to water. She sighed and she slid down the door, and contemplated what would of happen if Buffy, wouldn't of came in when she did. 

Angel watched as Cordelia stepped out of the mansion wishing that it was Buffy leaving and not Cordelia. Once she was gone, he was still staring at the door, she hadn't left he could still hear her heart beat from behind the door.

"Angel, come and sit down?" Buffy asked Angel wondering why he was still staring at the door that Cordelia just walked though. Wondering what or if she interrupted something going on between Angel and Cordelia. 

"Um… Buffy I have to go and get some food, I'm sorry, but I have to run. So why don't you stay here, and I'll be back soon."

"Sure, see you in a minute." Angel started to walk out and opened the door that Cordelia wasn't sitting up against. Once outside he closed the door and knelt down beside Cordelia, who was now looking into his eyes. And he noticed her eyes were red like she had been crying. 

"Cordelia!"

"Angel, what's going on?" Her voice was had an edge like she was about to cry. 

Angel moved his hand to her face and started gentle stoking her cheek. "I don't know, come on I walk you home. I don't want Buffy to catch us here, do you?" Cordelia smiled and shook her head. 

Angel helped her up and walked her home.

End of part one… 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Walking The Past Part Two.

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school, and in Ireland 1745.

Rating: 12, because of the language, that may appear in this chapter.

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

**Part Two,**

It was the night before the dreaded History class and Angel and Cordelia were in the library refining the details of her essay. 

"So looks to me you have a brilliant essay here Cordelia. Think you missed anything." Angel asked as he watched her every move.

"No I don't think so, thank you Angel." Angel leaned over and whisper in her ear.

"Your welcome my love." Cordelia smiled as Angel got up from his position when she suddenly remembered something. 

"Oh shit."

"What… What is it my lo… um Cordelia." Cordelia couldn't help, but smile at him, he nearly slipped up and called her my love.

"I've forgotten something important and I don't see how I'm going to get it."

"What you forgotten Cordelia?" A voice said behind Angel. Angel and Cordelia looked behind him, and the whole of the scobbie gang were standing there.

Angel and Cordelia couldn't help, but think how long they had been standing there. Wondering weather or not they had noticed their close interactions.

"Oh just the period dress." All the scobbie's gang's faces turned with fear.

"God, she dead!" Xander and willow mutter under their voices, not realising Angel had heard them and had stepped closer to Cordelia, so he could protect her.

"Xander, Willow why did you just say that? Angel questions them, wanting to know why Cordelia was in trouble.

"You heard us?" Willow shrieked and Angel nodded his head.

"She dead, because out teacher's a real bitch. And the one thing she said was a must in her memo was to come dress in the period your ding. That was the only reason she gave us an extra week." Xander pointed out for Angel. 

Angel turned to face Cordelia, "You hadn't had an extension because of the essay, but for preparation for the dress?"

"I never said that I did, you just assumed. And don't do that, make me feel guilty, I know I should of completed it before, but I had other things on my mind."  

"Yes, no doubt probably about clothes and shoes." Xander added. Cordelia was hurt by his words, because he thought she was shallow. He had no idea of what was going on in her life, at this moment in time. 

Angel noticed the pain in her eyes from what Xander said, and more than usual he wanted to hit Xander.

"Don't worry, Cordelia." Angel said while he placed a hand on one of her shoulders, making her stare into his eyes. "I think I can help you!"

"How?"

"I happen to have a nice collection of 18th century clothing." Then Xander interrupted Angel.

"You have women's dresses at home!"

"Xander shut up, they are priceless to have. How the hell do you think I've survived the last few centuries? I keep things that one day would be worth a lot of money." Angel gentle pulled Cordelia up out of her chair and picked up her stuff and walked towards the exit.

"See you all later, I not in the mood to socialize tonight." Angel added before leaving with Cordelia and made sure that Buffy understood, he also meant he didn't want her company as well. 

**At Angel's Mansion,**

Angel was going though some trunks, which contained he oldest clothes he owned. "I think a deep red or a maroon would suit you best, well that's what I always thought."

"Really, so which one did you always prefer?" Angel smiled a brought out the deepest red dress out of the trunk.

"I always like this one. He held up the dress, so she could fully see it.

Cordelia breath was immediately taken away; the dress had two different kinds of red. The under skirt of the dress was a few shades lighter then the over skirt. And the overskirt had an embroidery pattern in maroon stitching of sunflowers. It had a tight bodest and Cordelia wonder how the hell do you put the damn thing on. 

"Angel it's beautiful, so how do I get it on?"

"Well first, there are under garments, corset, the loomed petticoat. And you get someone to help you button up the dress as the buttons are at the back of the dress. 

"God it sounds like it took hours to put the dress on."

"Yeah well it did, but the end results were always worth it."

"So as you seem to be the only one who knows how to put one of these dresses on? Would you mind helping me put it on tomorrow morning? Of course I will put on the under garments before I leave my house, because as I remember there like old fashion pj's." Angel laughed at her description of the under garments, she would have to wear tomorrow. 

"Of course, I will help you, my love."

**Next Morning 6am Angel's Mansion,**

Cordelia knocks on the front door to the mansion and waited for Angel to let her in. As the minutes passed and still no Angel t let her in, she knocked harder on the door, a few seconds later the door flew open. 

"What?"

"Good morning grumpy." She said while staring at Angel who was wearing only boxers and a dressing gown.

"I'm sorry my love, I had only just got to sleep them you first knocked on the door."

"Sorry, I forgot you went to bed at 6am."

"No don't worry, it's me who should apologise. I forgot you were coming this morning." He opened the door wilder and mtion her to come in.

**One hour later,**

Cordelia stepped up to the full-length mirror and studied herself in the mirror. 

And with out her knowing, Angel stepped up behind her and kissed her on the shoulder, and said, "You look beautiful." Cordelia shrieked, she turned round and hit Angel on the arm.

"Don't do that you scared me half to death." Angel couldn't help but laugh and he gently took hold of her by the waist.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't see me in the mirror." He removed one of his hands from her waist and raised it to her cheek and started to gently stoke her cheek. Their eyes locked and they stood there, reading each other's souls.

The leaned into each other and tried to finished what should of happen a week ago. Their lips touched, so lightly at first and hey both felt tingles surge though their bodies. The kiss intensified and Angel's hands move from her face though her hair, to the back of her neck, so he could hold her closer and intensified the kiss. 

His hands move to the back of her dress and he slowly undid the top two buttons of the dress. Then suddenly Cordelia pulled away, Angel looked at her confused as to why she would pull away.  

"What's wrong?"

"No more, we just spent an hour getting me into my dress, for what so you could take it off in two minutes, no. Oh and plus I don't really like to meet Angelus again so soon." Angel took one step back and smiled.

"You have a point." Silence settled between them.

"I better get to school."

"Okay and my love?"

"Yes my Angel?"

"Remember to come visit me after your class so you can tell me what happen, and how they liked our essay."

"Of course, my Angel." Cordelia stepped towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips before leaving for school.

**End Of Last Period, History Class,**

Cordelia was the first to speak to the class about the period she researched and now she was listening to Jonathan speaking about 8th century England. The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Miss Chase?" Cordelia was called over to her teacher, Miss Forrester.

"Yes, Miss Forrester?"

"Very good work today Cordelia, you seem to be the only one who was able to talk about the daily lives of normal people. Very well done."

"Thank you, a friend helped. His family has a good archive of journals from the 18th century, so he leant hem to me to read."

"So would you say you could live in the 18th century, after reading those journals."

"Yes I think I could but it probably still be hard, as the culture was all different from today."

"Well that's good… Good that someone has interest you in History. Well you probably want to get home. Goodbye, Cordelia."

"Night Miss Forrester." Cordelia walked out of the class, just before she could hear Miss Forrester said something.

"Yes, Miss Chase we will see if you can live in the 18th century. I hope you can remember your research you will need it. In half an hour, your life will change." Miss Forrester smiled wickedly and walked out of the classroom. 

**25 Minutes Later,**

Cordelia and Buffy were walking towards Angel's, still in their period dresses, when all the sudden Cordelia felt dizzy.

A blinding light appeared and a wind picked up and the light formed into what looked like a portal. Cordelia and Buffy shielded their eyes and looked towards the portal, a blue light came shooting out of the portal and surrounded Cordelia. Cordelia screamed, but Buffy couldn't get to Cordelia before Cordelia was pulled into the portal. The portal closed immediately after Cordelia was dragged though. 

"Cordelia, No!!!" Buffy screamed, she ran towards Angel's Knowing he would want to know what happen, as him and Cordelia had become good friends over the last week. Of course he would want to help get her back as well.

**Angel's Mansion,**

Buffy went though the mansion door; she looked around he large room, but couldn't see Angel. "Angel, Angel quick something's happen to Cordelia."

Angel was in his bedroom when he first heard Buffy shouting, but once he heard her shout something had happen to Cordelia, he was out of the room quicker then lightening.

Angel quickly ran up behind Buffy, he grabbed her arms spanned her around. He glared into her eyes and demanded to know what happen to Cordelia.

"What happen? Where's Cordelia? Buffy please tell me?" Buffy was shocked of what she just saw in Angel's eyes. She saw concern, but mostly love and not for her, but for Cordelia. Buffy took a step back from Angel.

"You love her, don't you?" Angel concerned if he should tell Buffy, he decided to tell her, he did, but not the whole the story.

"Yes Buffy… Please Buffy tell me what happen?" Buffy felt her heart break at that very moment, because even if Cordelia hadn't tried to take Angel away from her, she still managed to take him. Finally she started to tell him what happen. 

"We were walking here from school. To tell you how our assignments went. Then suddenly a blight light appeared in front of us. A blue stream of light came out what seemed to be a portal. The blue light surrounded Cordelia and pulled her in and before could jump in after her the portal closed."

Angel knew after Buffy stopped talking that his Cordelia had just been transported into his life 254 years before. He knew Buffy would ask him to help Cordelia back, but he had no intension to, he wasn't going to shorten the time his past self had with Cordelia. But he wouldn't let Buffy or the others find out he wasn't going to help. So he decided he play along just a little, so they wouldn't suspect him not doing any work.

"We should go to the library Angel, to see how to get Cordelia back and find who or what took her?"

"Of course, I meet you there as it's still daylight I'll take the tunnels."

"Sure."

**Meanwhile,**

Cordelia looked round where she had been transported to, it looked exactly like the temple of  'the powers that be' in her dreams.

"Hello?" She shouted, then two figures walked out of a light that appeared in front of her.

"Come forward, chosen one!" Cordelia took a few steps forward, she was confused wasn't Buffy the chosen one.

"Chosen one?" The two figures smiled.

"We can understand why you're confused at we called you that. But there are a lot of different kinds of chosen ones, and the only kind you have meet so far is the slayer."

"So what kind am I?"

"You are one of the few humans that were chosen to have a soul mate. And yours is different from other humans, yours is not human."

"I see your telling me my soul is mated to Angel's."

"Yes, you are a very intelligent human!"

"Well, thanks I think, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes!" The two figures said that the same time.

"Why am I here?"

"Ah yes of course. Someone has out a spell on you, a spell to transport you back in time. To learn first hand how people lived, usually we can stop is kind of spell, because people from the future usually change the past, meaning changing the future. But somehow someone was been able to put a blocking spell against us. But we can do something to help you in the past, we can give you an identity, and means to live, and where you end up."

"Oh, so who's doing this?"

"Someone called Sophia Forrester."

"My History teacher?" The figures nodded.

"We better hurry up and tell you the details you need, we won't be able to keep you here much longer. Your name will be Gaynor Guinevere Williams; you are the sole heiress of your family's estate. You and your family were travelling on the ship, 'the Empress', going towards Dublin. But 'the Empress' hit the rocks in the bay of Galway. You will be the sole survivor of 'the Empress.' Your belongings are in two large trunks, one holds your clothes, and the other your processions, the trunks survive the sea. They are locked, but the key will be on a necklace round your neck. The year will be 1745, that's all we can say, good luck, chosen one."

The temple disappears and all the sudden Cordelia is on the deck of a ship, which was sinking. All she could hear were children and women screaming. Suddenly someone behind her fell over and knocked her off the deck of the ship, into the sea. Cordelia struggled to reach the surface; once she reached the surface something from above hit her head. Cordelia sinks under the water semi-conscious. 

End of Part Two…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Walking The Past Part Three.

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school, and in Ireland 1745.

Rating: 12, because of the language, that may appear in this chapter.

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Part Three,

Galway 1745 February 6th,

Katherine O'Connor approached her father Robert and her Brother Liam, "Father there someone shouting out in the square for help." Robert and Liam looked at her from their books, and Robert stood up and went to the door.

Robert open the door and noticed James McManus, standing in the middle of the square screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Help? We need help?" James continued shouting over and over again; Robert stepped out into the square.

"What's happening James?"

"Shipwreck on the rocks in the bay, the light house keeper was late lighting the lamp. But it was to late a ship hit the rocks."

"Liam…"

"I'm on it father." Liam said from behind his father, Liam went back into the house.

"Katherine, collect all the blankets and coats you can."

"Liam what's happen?"

"Ship crashed into the rocks."

"Okay, it won't take long." Katherine ran upstairs to get the blankets, while Liam went to collect some rope and a few lanterns.

10 minutes later,

As Liam and Katherine approached the bay and their eyes were set upon the terrific landscape before them. The ship was in a blaze; they could hear the screams of people on the ship, that weren't able to escape into the sea, as they burnt alive.

They quickly ran to the beach and joined the others.

"Father any survivors?"

"Not ject Liam, all we have been able to recover from the sea, was a few processions. Liam why don't you take your sister, Henry and Bryn down that section of the beach and the rest of us well over the other section."

"Yes Father." Liam took his little group in the direction his father suggested and looked for survivors.

Liam and his little group were coming to the end of the beach and they hadn't found one survivor from the ship. And he knew the chances of finding someone alive was diminishing as the minutes went past. 

"Liam, what's that? By the mouth of the cave, it looks like a body." Bryn shouted.

Liam ran towards the object and the nearer he got to it, he realised it was a body, and he shouted towards Katherine.

"Katherine, quickly go back, get some blankets. Henry can you go with her?"

Katherine and Henry turned and ran back.

Liam approached the body; he knelt down by the body and flipped over the body as the person was laying on her front. He was stunned for a minute, by the beauty of the girl lying before him. He couldn't bear it if a beauty like this was dead; he just had to find out.

He leaned over her and turned his head to the side and lowered his head on her chest, to see if she had a heartbeat and could hear her breathing.

Liam heard a faint heart beat and there were signs that she was breathing. He softly shook her; he needed to see if she would response. When he didn't get any response he sat down onto the back of his ankles.

"Liam is she alive?"

"Yes, but I can't get a response."

"Well no one would response from a shake like that, you shook her to lightly." Liam laughed

"Your probably right I'll try again." Liam shook the girl harder, and she moaned.

"See you didn't shake her hard enough."

"Miss, Miss, can you hear me?" They heard another moan.

"Okay I take that as a yes, okay Miss can you try and open your eyes?" Liam asked, he wanted to see if she had the eyes to go with the rest of her looks. The girl slowly open her eyes and looked upon who woke her. And she spoke one word, "Angel." Liam smiled as he gently placed his arms round her to keep her warm.

"No, Miss I'm not an angel, I'm just a normal Person." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You will always be an angel to me, because you were the one who found me." She said lightly as she fell asleep in his arms.  

"Liam, we're back is the person alive?"

"Yes, Katherine, quickly pass me a blanket she's dreadfully cold." Katherine passed him the blanket and he wrapped it around the girl. Liam picked her up and started to walk back to the village when his father approached.

"Take her to the doctor's he be waiting, there's will be enough room, because it seems like she's the only one that survived. Me and the others well collect the trunks and processions we found and place them at the village hall, as some could belong to her."

"Yes father, shouldn't Katherine come with us it's getting late and mother well start to worry if she's not back soon."

"Good idea."

Sunnydale 1999 April 14th 3pm,

Angel and Buffy walked though the doors of the library and went towards Giles who was writing in his watchers diary. "Giles we have an emergency, Cordelia was sucked into a portal about 20 minutes ago." Giles looked up at Buffy and Angel and he raised his eyes brows.

"Did you just say Cordelia was pulled into a portal?"

"Yeah that's what I said, but I said sucked instead of pulled."

"Buffy focus Cordelia's just been kidnapped!" Angel shouted at her, in his attempt to act natural and that he had no idea what was going on. But he knew he would have to tell them what he knew son, if he ever wanted them to trust him again.

Giles looked closely at Angel, he was acting weird, and it looked like he was concerned and worried about Cordelia. Buffy noticed Giles's stare at Angel, and knew he had to know Angel loved Cordelia. 

"Oh don't mind him Giles, his just in love with Cordelia." Buffy said with spite towards Angel, and Giles's eyebrows rose again this time from shock.

"Focus please." Angel pleaded with Buffy and Giles. 

"Of course Buffy you're sure it was a portal?"

"Most defiantly!"

"Okay I call the others and we start researching into portals. Angel if you want to get the books, there down aisle 6 on the bottom shelf."

Galway 1745 February 10th,

"Well Miss Williams it looks like your better from your ordeal, and you have a visitor, do you think you can handle a visitor?" The village doctor asked Cordelia.

"Yes I think I can, actually doctor I think I can leave soon, like in now." The doctor chuckled as his packed up a few instruments.

"Oh don't worry you be out soon, like in tomorrow."

"Really? Cordelia said more excited then she had been since Angel kissed her. She had been stuck in this place for 3 to 4 days, 'god people in this century are to cautious.' Her minded screamed.

"Yes, and Mrs McKay has Graciously offer you a room, she has a big house to herself since her children were married off."

"Can you thank her for me and tell her I be welcomed to take her up on her offer." The doctor smiled and went towards the door.

"I'll do that, would you like me to tell your visitor to come though?"

"Yes please." Cordelia sat down on the chair by the window and she looked out of the window and stared at the view. She saw little old cottages and behind them were green rolling hills. She still couldn't believe her history teacher, put a spell on her and transported her here. And she had only seen Angel once, and that was when he had found her after the shipwreck. 

"God morning, Miss." Cordelia's heart started to rise to cloud nine, that voice even thou it was an Irish voice, it was still undeniable Angel's voice. And she turned to greet him. 

'God he looked good' Cordelia thought, he looked exactly in his element, in the old period clothes. 'God he must be miserable in the 20th because he looked absolutely happy here, oh god he just smiled god he looks gorgeous.'

"Miss, do you remember me?" Cordelia slightly smiled ad stood up and walked over to him.

"Of course I remember you, you were the person who found me at the beach. And I like to thank you for that, so thank you. And to introduce myself, I'm Gaynor Guinevere Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Williams and I'm Lim O'Connor. I think my father found a few trunks of yours, so once you escaped the doctors claws, it you come to my house, my father could take you to the village hall."

"The village hall?"

"Yes, because that's where we have stored the processions we found on the beach."

"Thank you that's very good of you to offer. Can you tell me something? Because I have tried to get the doctor to tell me, but he won't."

"Of course I try and answer anything for you?" Cordelia sat back down in the chair she was before, and she motioned for Liam to sit down which he did. 

"What happen to the others?" Liam lowered his head and he knew exactly what she meant, she meant the others on the ship.

"You were the only one we found Miss Williams."

"I see." Cordelia stared at Liam who still his head lowered, 'It's funny sometimes he didn't seem like Angel, and other times, times like this he did,' she thought. 

"Please Mr O'Connor cal me Gaynor." Liam looked up at her, 'God she was beautiful.'

"And call me Liam, not Mr O'Connor it makes me feel older than I am."

"And how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, I'm 18."

"Really I thought you were older because you look older." Liam laughed.

"I get that a lot and do you know what I have only just turned 18 as well."

"And exactly when was that?"

"February 2nd, and you are how old?"

"Um I think I let you guess first!"

"Right, um 22 or around that age."

"No I'm the same age as you and my birthday was on the 16th of January." They both laughed.

"Well I see you tomorrow, the doctor has asked me to take you to Mrs McKay's. But I have a few things to do, so I have to cut my visit short."

"Right, see you tomorrow."

February 11th, (Note from now on Cordelia will be known as Gaynor.)

Liam walked towards the room Gaynor was staying in he opened the door and said,

"So Gaynor are you ready?" He looked at Gaynor up and down and noticed she was already dressed in her winter overalls. "I see you are defiantly ready."

"I have been really all morning, what took your time?" Liam laughed, she most defiantly different from most of the women he knew. She was out spoken, god he loved that about her.

"I had a few things to do, and plus I thought you would sleep in, my mother and sister always seem to. Oh and my father found your trunks and already dropped them off at Mrs McKay's, so all we have to do is get you out of here!"

"Yes finally, so can we go now please?"

"Sure." Liam offer her his hand, Gaynor took his hand and Liam help her off the chair, then she hooked her arm round his and walked out of the doctors house. 

Sunnydale April 14th 5pm,

Willow and Xander walked though the doors of the library and saw Buffy, Giles and Angel sitting at the table with a mountain of books around them.

"So where's Cordelia? Did she think she was too good for us again?" Xander chuckled as he walked towards the group. Suddenly Xander was lifted off the floor by six inches, were Angel had picked him up.

"Don't you ever speck about Cordelia that way again, or you have me to deal with, she was kidnapped, so we can use your help, that's if you want to help." Angel said then set Xander down, he forced some air into lungs to try and calm himself down.

Angel had just read something about time portals; they were activated by a spell. And the person who the spell was aimed at would live in that time until the spell ran its course. There was no way to stop the spell once it was activated, so he had no worry's that he could cut the time his past self had with Cordelia. So from now on, he was going to help Buffy and the others as much as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Walking The Past Part Four.

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school, and in Ireland 1745.

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Part Four,

After Angel dropped Xander, Xander wandered over to the others and dropped down into a chair. Xander looked at Angel and noticed he was still standing where he left him, crutching his fists. It looked like from Xander's point of view that Angel was trying to calm down. 

Xander looked back at the others and noticed Buffy looked angry and hurt, Giles looked calm and normal maybe a little tense, and Willow just looked confused. He was guessing they were looking this way because of the way Angel had just lost control.

"So what's the deal with Angel?" Xander whisper as quiet as he could so Angel couldn't hear, but it wasn't quiet enough Angel had heard, and turned his head towards them so he could hear them better.

Giles looked at Buffy after Xander asked his question, he could tell Buffy was hanging by a thread to stay cool headed. And he knew sometime tonight her and Angel were going to have a growl, and he was guessing it was probably going to be soon.

Buffy leaned against the table towards Xander and Whisper, "He loves her!" The spite and hurt in her voice was clear as day. Xander leaned further back in the chair, and processed the information he was just told. He really wasn't sure if he heard her right, but the expression on her face made him believe he head heard right.

Angel walked towards them, he needed to know why they thought Cordelia was no good, and because that was the vibe he was getting from them. He could understand why Buffy was acting the way she was he head her to believe she was the only one he loved and would ever love, and he knew that he was wrong in doing so. 

"Guys, I like to know why you don't like Cordelia?" Buffy was now mad, she stood up and glared at Angel.

"You like to know our problem with Cordelia? Then let me tell you, ever since I known her here, she has been bitchy, mean, and a pain in the ass. Granted she has improved a little over the last year, but she's still a bitch, and only cares about herself, and never others. Oh and since she set her eyes on you she has tried to take you away from me, and it finally looks like she has, that's what I hate most about her." Buffy shouted at Angel.

"She never took me away from you, she already had me, Buffy." Angel shouted not realising what he had said until after he spoke, realising they were now confused he knew he would have to explain about Cordelia being in the past.

"What? … Okay I'm confused, care to explain please?" Buffy retorted back.

Angel closed his eyes, dreading what he was about to tell them, he slowly made his way to a spare chair and dropped down into the chair. He placed his hands over his face and slowly moved them down his face, finally dropping them down by his side. Angel looked upon the others and could see them with expectance on their faces. 

"Well are you going to explain or not?" Buffy said harshly.

"It's kind of difficult, no not difficult, but hard for me to say."

"Good god man, just say it, because if I'm not mistaken we are cutting into precious time to find out where Cordelia is." Giles added Calmly.

"Right, you want me to explain why she didn't take me away from you. That's because I was in love with her before I came to Sunnydale."

"Okay I'm confused, how can you love someone you never meet before?" Xander pointed out, as he knew the same question was on the other's minds as well.

"I said before I came to Sunnydale that doesn't mean I hadn't met Cordelia before. I met Cordelia in Ireland, a long time ago!"

"How long ago?" Giles asked, interested and dreading the answer.

"About 254 years ago, and I know you are now more confused, but please let me finish, it will only take longer to explain if you interrupt. Okay I start by telling you Cordelia's fine and she will be back, as I have read it in a book. The portal you saw Buffy was a time portal, which is activated by a spell, someone has cast a spell on Cordelia to go back in time. And I just read that there is no way to break a time portal spell, you just have to let the spell ran it's course. And I fell in love with Cordelia while I was still human, and I never once in the time I have existed have not loved her, even when I was Angelus. So you see Buffy technically she didn't take me away from because I was already in love with her." Buffy, Giles Willow and Xander just stared at Angel stunned at what he just said.

"Okay… so did you ever love me?" Buffy asked you could hear she was almost crying.

"Buffy I do, but I also love Cordelia."

"Okay so why chose her over me now? Why not when you first met Cordelia?"

"Because I hadn't met her here until after I fell in love with you, and back then I thought you were my destiny."

"But I'm not am I?" Angel shook his head. "And exactly how do you know that?"

"Because I have had dreams from 'the powers that be', they told me I had chosen the wrong path. And the right path was with my past love, I suppose they told me now because they knew Cordelia was going back in time, that this point in time."

"Right, so if you knew where Cordelia was all this time, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Giles asked, quite agony with Angel. 

"Because I thought you would find a way to take her away from my past self prematurely, and I didn't want that, I wanted the most time I had with her." Angel knew he sounded selfish, but couldn't help himself.

"And how long was she in your past for?"

"Let me just say quite a long time!"

Galway August 4th 1745,

Liam was walking Gaynor home, they had just spent a day in each other's company. They had for the first few hours were just walking over the hills around Galway, and just talking. After the walk they always ended up at the stables, to go for a ride, and had late lunch, which was a picnic, and they just talk and watch the sunset. It had become a ritual they performed once a week.

"I really enjoyed my time today Liam, I'm really getting sick of staying in and helping Mrs McKay, which seems to be all the time. I know it's disrespectable to talk ill of your elders, but doesn't that women ever stop." Gaynor said in a slight Irish accent, she thought she would never loss her American accent, but always being around Irish people all the time, you do seem to catch onto the accent very quickly.

"I wouldn't worry about her, because if I remember rightly your families affairs are nearly finished by your lawyers. And then you can buy her your own place, and get servants to wait upon you, to your hearts content."

"Yes you're right, and thanks again for today." Gaynor and Liam locked eyes, and leaned towards each other to kiss, when the front door of Mrs McKay's house flew open. Gaynor closed her eyes and cursed the day Mrs McKay was ever born in her mind. 

"Now you two, none of that not until you are courting." Mrs McKay said in a harsh tone. Liam turned to look at Mrs McKay a put on his charming smile, the smile that he used to get his own way.

"Mrs McKay, you see me and Gaynor are courting, we have been for four months. I thought we had told you, but obviously we hadn't, so do you think I could kiss my love good night?"

"Oh if what you say is true, then of course please do. And I'm sorry for my interference." Mrs McKay said, and then disappeared back into the house. 

Liam turned back to Gaynor and smiled, "Now where were we?" Liam captured Gaynor mouth into a long and passionate kiss.

"You are going to come to the summer festival with me on Saturday?" Liam asked.

"Um… let me think I will have to cancel with Richard and James, but yes I will come with you." Liam looked at Gaynor, he knew she was playing with him, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous.

Gaynor noticed the glare of jealously in his eyes and she took his face in her hands and stared straight into his eyes. "Liam I was joking, there would be no one but you in my life."

"I know you were, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I know how those two feel about you, I just didn't like hearing…" Gaynor cut Liam off by kissing him; she knew she should have never teased him, as he got jealous easily. 

"Um…right… um…okay… so I pick you up on Saturday at 10am."

"10am, night my love." Gaynor said and she lightly kissed him on the lips again.

"Night, my beauty." And Liam watched Gaynor slowly ascend into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Walking The Past Part Five.

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school, and in Ireland 1745.

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Part Five,

Liam was lying in his bed; he hadn't been able to get asleep the night before. As he was seriously thinking about asking Gaynor to marry him, but he needed advice, as it was usual to propose to someone who you have only known for 6 months. 

He climbed out of bed and slowly got dress he needed to clear his head, so he decided he would take a walk over the hills. 

He made his way down the stairs and was surprised to see that the fire was on in the living room, as it was 6am in the morning. He walked into the room and saw his father sitting in his favourite chair reading a book.

            "Father? What are you doing up so early?"

            "I would ask you the same, but that would be useless, because I know you have been up all night. So do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

Liam laughed and made his way over to the other chair. His father always knew when he stayed up and always seem to be able to get him to open up.

            "I'm concerning settling down."

            "Oh with Gaynor, but you are worried of what people will think about that"

Liam nodded his head waiting to hear what else his father had to say.

            "Well if you want my opinion, I say you could not do any worst or better, either way you want to look at it. And I can see how much you love her, how much you both love each other."

            "Do you think I should ask her to marry me?"

            "Yes boy I do."

****** 

Sunnydale April 15th 4am,

"Ha, I got it the time differential. It says for every day in the present is a year for the person sent back in time."

Willow looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 4am in the morning.

"Nearly 12 hours, meaning it's been 6 months for Cordelia. God I don't see the point of going home and sleeping as we will just have to be back here again in a few hours."

            "Don't be stupid Willow a few hours of sleep is better than none, and plus there's nothing else we have to research, as Angel said you can't stop is spell." Giles said while rubbing his eyes. 

            "Yeah but we don't know when she will come back?"

            "Yes we do there's one person here who knows how long she's in the past for!" Buffy said while looking at Angel.

            "5 days, she will be back in 5 days after the spell was cast." Angel said calmly.

            "5 days you're telling us, Cordy was in the past for five years. God I don't know if I could survive that long, as you know, no electricity in your time." Xander said and Angel laughed.

            "Yeah, it took her sometime to get use to that to, I don't know how may times I caught her putting her hand on the wall. Like she was trying to turn on a light for the first month, everyone thought she was crazy, I just thought she was fascinating." The others just looked at Angel as he remembers what happen in the past with Cordelia.

            "Hey how about some stories Then, I'm sure there's a lot you can tell us about pre-industrial revolution Cordy!"

            "Yeah I could, but maybe another night I'm getting tried. And think I may go home."

            "God when a vampire gets tried you know it's getting really late." Buffy said with a lot of angry still in her voice.

Galway august 8th 1745,

Liam approached Mrs McKay's door to pick up Gaynor to take her to the summer festival.

            "Morning Liam, she waiting for you in the drawing room."

            "Morning to you too Mrs McKay's, and thank you." Liam stepped though the door and made his way to the drawing room.

Liam slowly opened the drawing room door and made sure Gaynor couldn't hear him. She was sitting on the rocking chair doing what looked like some embroidery, she then throw the material across the room in a temper.

            "I'm never going to get use to this century, god Cordelia there you go again putting yourself down again. Lets just look at the good side of this century, you're with the man you love."

Liam listens carefully to what she was saying, and was confused. She just called herself Cordelia and it sounded like she believed she was from another century. He needed to know what she was talking about.

            "Cordelia? Gaynor why did you just call yourself that?" Gaynor froze in the position she was in when she heard Liam's voice. And she was guessing he had heard her entire conversation. She knew she would have to tell him about where she was from, even if he didn't believe her, at least she wouldn't feel like she was continuously lying to him. 

Gaynor turned round in her chair and stared straight into his eyes.

            "Liam I have to tell you something about me, I know you probably won't believe me. But please keep an open mind?" Liam walked cross the room and sat opposite Gaynor.

            "Someone cast a spell on me, like in magic. She cursed me to live a life I'm not use to, and she thought I wouldn't survive. But I have and I really enjoy my time there with you, but I miss home. And one day the spell would have ran its course and I will go back to where I come from."

            "But you can stay, really you can, with me." Gaynor took his hands in hers, and looked straight into her eyes.

            "You don't understand I wouldn't have any choice because I was brought here by Magic and I will be tore away again by magic. You see I'm from the future." Liam's mouth opened in disbelief, but he couldn't help but love her more. 

            "I don't care where you're from I only care for as long as you're here you're going to be with me. Gaynor can I ask you a question?" Gaynor nodded choked up from what he had just said about her. 

Liam got off the chair and got down on one knee in front of Gaynor. And Gaynor's mind screamed, 'Oh my god, oh my god.'

            "Will you marry me?"

            "Did I just hear you right, you just asked me to marry you even after what I told you, god anyone else would of freaked out."

            "Freaked out?"

            "Sorry, Forgot you don't use these kinds of words yet, it means you like jump up and scream all the way home from fear."

            "Well that's not me, actually I'm more the opposite then afraid so will I have to wait for your answer for a few days or something like that?" Gaynor smiled, stood up and slowly pulled up Liam with her, and she wrapped her arms around him and spoke in his chest.

            "Yes I will marry you." They both slightly parted and kissed.

Later that night,

The bonfire had just been lit and Liam and Gaynor where sitting in front of it, with Gaynor sitting in between his legs leaning her back onto Liam's chest. Liam's mother and father came from behind them and sat down next to them.

            "So can I guess by the way you two are sitting and holding each other, that I will have another daughter soon."

            "Yes mother."

            "Oh that's great news congratulations, Liam and Gaynor." Mrs O'Connor said as they stood up and she gave them both a hug.

            "Mother, we like to have to wedding the day Gaynor first came into my life, if that's okay with you two."

            "Of course it is Liam we are very happy for you both."

            "Your mother's right boy, we are happy for you both." and Liam hugged his father.

            "I know you are father."

End of part five…


	6. Chapter 6

Walking the past part six,

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. This part is in the timeline of the scobbie's gang senior year in high school, and in Ireland 1745. From now on the way I'm going to writing events in the past is by Angel telling stories to the Scobbie's, like the flashbacks on both Angel and Buffy. These parts of the story will be in italic.

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Part Six,

Present Day,

Angel was sitting on the bench outside in the courtyard, staring up at the stars. It had been one day since Cordelia was pulled into his life, in the 18 century. He knew if one day in the present equals one year in the past, which means that it was February and they would be getting married. Angel heard the door slam closed from inside, he slowly got up from where he sitting and walked indoors. The minute he walked into the main room of the mansion, he immediately regretted coming in out the courtyard. As standing before him was the whole scobbie gang.

"Hi guys, I know it's great to see you now and then, but I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Well this morning if I remember rightly you said, you would tell some stories of Cordelia in the 18th, and we here want to hear some of those embarrassing moments of Cordelia's."

Angel just stared at Xander, did Xander really think Cordelia was that shallow that she would always be embarrassing herself.

"For your information Cordelia fitted in well and never embarrassed herself. She was fun, great to be with, breath of fresh air."

"Yeah sure she is, but I can't image Cordelia doing anything but moan in the 18th. As you know we all depend totally on electricity, not reading books that I can image is the only thing you could do in the past. She never likes researching, so why would she like reading novels?"

"Let me get one thing clear Xander you have no idea what life was like back then. And another thing reading novels is totally different from reading demonology. I don't like how you are speaking about Gaynor or time where I was brought up in."

"Wow hold on a minute, did I miss something who's Gaynor? Because last I remember is that we were talking about Cordelia." Buffy stated ruefully. 

"Gaynor was the name Cordelia used in my time."

"Oh!"

"So are we getting story time?" Xander asked. Angel blankly stared that him; Angel couldn't believe Xander, as he had just insulted Cordelia, which Angel made clear he wasn't happy about.  Xander had still wanted to have story time as he put it.

"Sure, what kind of things do you want to know?" Angel asked them as he sat down on the couch, and he motion of the others to make themselves at home.

"First I like some background information, like what kind of relationship you had and then maybe I can suggest something?" Buffy said as she stared at him, with pure hate.

Angel signed he didn't really want to make Buffy more uncomfortable, or more upset then she was already now. But I suppose they would know what kind of relationship him and Cordelia had the minute she came back to the present, if he didn't tell them, and  if he waited until then they would hate him more then they do now.

"Cordelia's and I were married." He stated to them as he stared down at the floor.

Buffy was shocked and stared blankly at Angel, 'did I hear him right did he say he married Cordelia._'_ Buffy looked that the others who were also shocked into silence.

"Okay, um okay then how about you tell us about the wedding ceremony." Willow spoke excited, as she loved to hear about wedding things. 

Buffy shot her head around the look at Willow, and had a face expression of 'how could you ask him that.' Willow had saw Buffy's look and immediately averted her eyes, with shame. Angel had also seen Buffy expression, and immediately became a little angry. As willow, Xander and Giles could ask what ever question they wanted, they didn't had to go though Buffy.

"Sure why not, now let me see." Angel closed he eyes to captor the memory of his and Cordelia's Wedding and smiled at the memory as it was one of the most prefect moments of his life.

"We were married exactly one year after Gaynor/Cordelia enter my life and she was the most beautiful bride I made ever seen in my entire life………

Liam was standing by alter with his best man, William McFadden. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, and he took a deep breathe in to calm him. As he did William patted him on the back and smiled weakly at Liam. Liam smiled back as weakly, and he slowly turned around and took in his surroundings. Behind him sat his mother, and sister. With rest of his family, which  he hadn't seen in ten years, even thou they only lived 20 miles away. On the bride side of the church stood all their friends in Galway, as she had no family. The church looked like a dream, usually the church would have been plain, but Gaynor wished for what weddings like in America and as no one had been to America they took her word on how a wedding looked in America. 

There were long poles, which ivy and lily's trailing up the poles at the end of every bleacher. The alter had flower arrangements in the center, with tall cream candles either side of the flower arrangement. And there were garlands made out of orchards and lily's hanging around every wall of the church. 

His eyes finally fell onto the threshold of the church and Gaynor was standing there with his father, who had agreed to give her away. She looked like a vision, she wore cream Japanese silk, which she said was the best material in the world and she had to have the best. She held an ivy and lily bouquet. Her was pinned up with white flowers woven though her hair. She smiled, which seemed to always take his breath away.

 The music started and Gaynor and his father slowly started the descent down the aisle, he couldn't take his eyes off of Gaynor. All the sudden it was such him and her in the entire world, and time seemed to slow down as she walked towards him, he knew he would remember this moment for the entire life. 

The music stopped as Gaynor came to a halt by his side, they both turned to look at each other as the priest began to speak. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered to witness the joining of this man and this women. And we remember why married was ordained, first it was ordained for the propagation of children, then it was ordained for the fornication against sin, and last it was ordained for the mutual understanding between two people they must have, which is why we are here to witness these two people to be joined." The priest turns towards Liam, and Liam turns to look at the priest. "Liam O'Connor do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife until death do you part." 

"I do"

The priest gave a slight nod to Liam, and then turned to Gaynor. 

"Gaynor Guinevere Williams do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband until death do you part." 

"I do." 

The priest turned to William and asked, "Do you have the ring?" William hands the ring to Liam who gently slipped it on Gaynor ring finger. (Note if your wondering why there's only one ring, its because in that period only the women received a wedding ring.)  The priest smiles and announce them husband and wife. Liam takes Gaynor's hand and they both slowly walked back down the aisle ……

Then we went back to my parents house and had the garden reception." 

Willow was smiling contently and the others didn't seem to have much of an expression on their faces.

"That's it god it wasn't even a proper wedding you, didn't even kiss, and didn't you go on a honeymoon?" Xander pouted.

Angel rolled his eyes at Xander.

"Again with the explaining I see, Xander the kiss at the end of a wedding ceremony was brought into the ceremony by the Americans, before that time it was scorned against to kiss in a church. Going on the honeymoon, what kind of money do you think people were made off back then, yeah Gaynor was rich women, but people hardly went away for their honeymoon's they just went to their newly brought homes."

"That's it went home what in havens could you do at home?" Xander asked, Buffy, and Giles turned the stared at Xander in disbelieve, wondering if he was really as clueless as he was today. 

"Probably the same things people did who went away for their honeymoons!" Angel stated with a smile.

"God I can't believe you asked that question Xander, we all understood what he meant, why didn't you get what he meant."

"Okay maybe I suppressed what happen on honeymoons because you know Cordelia use it be my… you know. And the thought of him and Cordelia getting it down, just makes me feel sick." Xander said as he pointed, disgusted at Angel. 

"Xander please calm yourself, how was past Angel suppose to know Cordelia used to be an old squish of yours." Giles said blankly at Xander. Giles turned to Angel to ask him a question.

"I suppose I can actually deduct that if you and Cordelia were married and as Xander says 'getting it down,' that you and her had children?" Giles asked and watched Angel closely. Buffy also watch Angel closely, she needed to know the answer to the question, but also didn't want to know at the same time. Everyone saw Angel expression turn from one joy to one of pain. Angel closed his eyes and slowing got from the position, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Angel wait, what did I say? What happen?" 

"I rather not talk about it right now Giles."

"Of course."

"So I take it you did have a children and something happen to that children. Oh what a shame." Buffy said with spite. Angel stopped dead in his tracks and turned shapely around, and everyone took a step back when they saw his eyes flash gold for a second. Giles turned to Buffy he had never been so ashamed with his slayer until this minute. He knew she was hurt by Angel, and been quite spiteful towards him, but her comment had been heartless, he had never knew her to be like that. 

"Buffy?"

"What?"

"What? What do you mean by what? You know exactly what I'm talking about, your comment was uncalled for, and I don't think I haven't been more assumed of you since I've known you. I think maybe you should go home and think about your issues, actually I think it be best if we all left, and let Angel be alone." Giles said, then looked at Angel, and Angel smiled thankfully at Giles. Angel did need to be alone right now, as Giles question had brought back some great memories and also some of his saddest days of his lives. Buffy comment had hit him hard, right into his heart. 

The scobbie gang began to leave and the minute the door closed, he broke down sobbing and collapsed to the floor, as his heart was wept for his daughter. 

****** 

"So what do you think happen Giles?" Willow asked as they entered the Library without Buffy as she decided to go patrolling. 

"I don't know, but I think Buffy hit home with her comment because of the way he reacted to her."

"I still can't believe that it was Buffy who said those words, the words didn't sound like her, but they were in her voice. I didn't think she could ever be that much of a bitch." Xander pointed out of the other two.

"I would have to agree, I know Angel has hurt her, but she didn't have to resort to being a bitch." Willow said, like she had read Giles's mind from earlier. They had nodded in agreement with Willow.

End of Part six…part seven coming soon.


End file.
